Most elevator call buttons utilize a microswitch for detecting the operation of the button to place a call for an elevator stop. Mechanical call buttons of this type have a life on the order of a million cycles, which corresponds to an average service life of 10 years for non-lobby floors and three years for lobby floors. In addition, the low currents typically utilized in such switches makes the use of a gold contact necessary. In contrast, the plunger and spring portion of such switches can serve in excess of three million cycles and the light emitting diodes used to provide button illumination to indicate recognition of the call can serve 430,000 hours, giving a useful button life (except for the switch) on the order of 20 years.